


Pourquoi choisir ?

by Jukah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adulthood, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, University, relationships are hard
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukah/pseuds/Jukah
Summary: Attention, Clexamy. Ou plutôt, Clexa et Bellarke, en même temps. Clarke, petite bi et poly en puissance, se découvre une attirance simultanée pour le grand frère de son amie d'enfance et une belle inconnue.Voici l'histoire de la construction de leur relation polyamoureuse très particulière.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Mise en place

Clarke fit glisser sa main le long du bras de sa copine en descendant lentement pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Lexa se retourna vers elle et lui sourit, légèrement surprise. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de démonstrations d'affection, même minimes, en public. Clarke était déjà quelqu'un de très secret et discret sur sa vie personnelle en dehors du cercle étroit de ses amis, et leur situation particulière la rendait presque timide en public.

Lexa hésita à déposer un baiser sur sa tempe en vertu de ça, et se retint finalement de le faire - même si elle en brûlait d'envie. Leur relation, tout fraîche, avait débuté par des confessions difficiles à base de peur de l’engagement, découverte de la bisexualité toute neuve de Clarke, et accord sur ce qu’il était permis ou pas en public en attendant qu’elle la révèle à ses proches. Lexa ne voulait pas la brusquer, et attendait que sa blonde initie les choses à son rythme.

Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi impérieux pour une fille auparavant - ou même pour quelqu'un tout court, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les hommes. Ressentir un attachement aussi fort et un désir aussi dévorant de la toucher constamment était nouveau pour Lexa : dans ses relations précédentes, son attirance demeurait essentiellement intellectuelle, et elle faisait rarement preuve d'attachement physique. Elle n’était pas non plus familière des relations linéaires à étapes prédéfinies ; se tourner autour, flirter, faire le premier pas, sortir ensemble, discuter d’exclusivité, s’appeler “mon coeur” et se présenter à la famille. Elles n’en étaient pas du tout là mais Lexa, plutôt adepte des relations floues et en pointillés, et auparavant trop prise par ailleurs pour pouvoir s’engager sur ces paliers dans l’ordre requis, avançait pour l’instant à tâtons.

Clarke était sa faiblesse, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté avec plaisir leur situation pour le moins étrange.

***

Bellamy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher le contact physique avec elle. Lorsqu'ils regardaient un film, ses doigts traînaient paresseusement sur sa cuisse ou tapotaient son poignet qu'il caressait sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait réalisé récemment cette habitude qu'il avait prise de ne jamais briser le contact entre Clarke et lui et se sentait légèrement confus, voire un peu honteux, au vu de sa réputation de tombeur. Il était censé être un genre de mâle dominant, libéré et extrêmement désirable, comme il l’avait découvert en retournant à l'université. Il était rare qu'il passe une semaine sans faire entrer une fille dans sa chambre, et tout le monde le prenait pour ce mec un peu cool qui ne cherchait rien de sérieux en dehors de ses études et se contentait de profiter de ce que la vie avait à offrir au fil des soirées étudiantes ou des afterworks de sa firme. 

Avec Clarke, c’était différent. Sa présence familière l’accompagnait un peu partout et il se rendait progressivement compte qu’en son absence il pensait à leurs étreintes passionnées, à leurs prochaines sorties, ou tout simplement à son sourire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être autant absorbé par la contemplation de quelqu’un, et c'était pourquoi la situation lui paraissait si étrange : il avait l'impression de pouvoir être mené par le bout du nez par cette fille, et le pire était qu'il commençait à aimer ça.

Elle lui mettait la tête à l’envers et lui donnait toujours envie de plus : c'était ainsi qu'il avait tout naturellement accepté que les choses soient comme elles étaient.

***

Clarke avait toujours aimé avoir le choix - ce qui, grâce à son charme de fille unique et à sa force de caractère, lui avait été permis toute sa vie. Ouverte et aimante, elle avait du mal à se consacrer exclusivement à quelque chose ou quelqu'un ; elle avait besoin de sa liberté, ce qui n'altérait en rien l'affection qu'elle portait à ses proches, même si elle ne les voyait pas souvent. 

Elle avait toujours su quelque part qu'elle était différente des autres, déjà par son attirance pour les deux sexes. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela ; depuis qu’elle l’avait compris tout avait été très naturel pour elle, même si elle n’avait jamais franchi le pas avec une fille auparavant. Elle n’avait pas jugé important de le dire à sa mère avant de ramener une hypothétique copine à la maison, et s’était toujours retrouvé, par le hasard des choses, dans les bras des garçons. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir régulièrement des “crush”, comme elle les appelait, pour bon nombre d’actrices, de personnages de fiction féminin, et occasionnellement de camarades de classe. 

Et puis elle avait rencontré Lexa, et ce désir avait été plus direct, plus autoritaire. Elle n’avait pas été la seule à lancer des regards brûlants, elle n’avait pas eu à rassembler tout son courage pour oser faire le premier pas. Les doutes existentiels, la honte et la maladresse n’étaient pas intervenus entre elles. Tout s’était fait de manière fluide.

A un moment cependant, elle avait cru qu'elle en demandait trop. Lexa ne tenait pas à la monogamie la plus stricte et n’aurait que peu de temps à accorder à une relation traditionnelle, mais elle savait que personne d’autre ne l’intéresserait tant qu’il y aurait Clarke, et cela voulait dire qu’elles prenaient le risque de créer un gros déséquilibre entre elles. Elles avaient tout de même décidé d’essayer, ensemble, et de ne pas hésiter à faire des ajustements au fil du temps. Pour Bellamy, ça n’avait pas été difficile non plus, puisqu’il allait lui-même proposer à sa blonde de maintenir les choses ouvertes dans un premier temps. 

Clarke, qui avait cru au départ à un désagréable retour de karma lorsqu’elle avait cru devoir choisir entre les deux, était ressortie de ces discussions immensément soulagée et heureuse. Elle s’était angoissée, seule, dans son lit le soir, dans sa voiture le matin, et même lorsqu’elle rêvassait en gribouillant sur ses polycopiés de biologie microcellulaire. Elle avait tout envisagé ; choisir l’un, ou l’autre, ou aucun, et risquer soit de ne pas explorer sa part dévorante d’homosexualité, soit de passer à côté du flirt croissant qui s’était installé au fil des ans avec le grand frère d’Octavia. Et puis zut ! elle se fichait bien de toute ça finalement, il n’y avait pas à tenir les comptes ou cocher des objectifs de vie : elle était attirée par les deux, amusée par les deux, enrichie par les deux. A chaque fois de manière différente et finalement complémentaire, les fréquenter lui ouvrait des univers de découvertes et de joies auquel elle ne voulait pas renoncer. Et ils avaient compris, et dit oui. Et son attachement à tous les deux n’en avait été que renforcé.

Au lieu de les perdre tous les deux, elle les avait gardé, allégeant sa conscience d'un poids immense et remplissant son emploi du temps tout à trac. Elle partagerait son temps entre Lexa et Bellamy.

***

Si la situation pouvait paraître bizarre de l'extérieur, elle fonctionnait plutôt bien en pratique ; il était clair que tout le monde avait dû faire des concessions et que cela n'avait pas été immédiatement facile. Mais au bout de quelques semaines ils s'en étaient accommodés, même s'ils avaient tous les trois décidé de garder cela secret - du moins dans un premier temps. Ils voulaient prendre le temps de s’y accoutumer et de le tester avant d’assumer leur fonctionnement à la face du monde, et s’en trouvaient globalement satisfaits. C'était le principal.  
Lexa et Bellamy ne se disputaient pas les faveurs de Clarke. S'ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat malgré la grande similitude que Clarke n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter entre leurs caractères, ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à se trouver un terrain d'entente, qui consistait principalement à ne pas se croiser et à jongler avec leurs emploi du temps respectifs en passant par Clarke.

Rien ne serait arrivé sans l'apparition soudaine de Lexa dans la vie de Clarke. Celle-ci connaissait déjà Bellamy de longue date, puisqu'il était le frère d'une de ses meilleures amies, et il avaient toujours eu une relation un peu ambiguë, mêlée d'amitié et de taquineries. Mais lorsque Lexa et son aura de panthère étaient apparues au détour d’une soirée chez des amis d’amis, Clarke avait été frappée par l'attirance qui l’avait immédiatement happée. Un sentiment de culpabilité la taraudait toujours alors qu'elle continuait de sortir le soir avec ses amis, dont Bellamy, avec qui elle continuait de jouer un peu. Entre leurs blagues plus ou moins scabreuses ils s'étaient mis à flirter, et Clarke avait fini par lâcher qu'elle ne voulait rien de sérieux pour le moment. Il avait demandé pourquoi, et elle lui avait répondu sur une impulsion que la mystérieuse brune rencontrée plus tôt troublait ses hormones. Elle se savait bisexuelle depuis des années ; là n'était pas la question. Mais elle réalisait progressivement qu'elle aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Bellamy comme celle de celle qu'elle commençait à connaître à travers ce que lui rapportaient ses amis, et avait du mal à se décider à faire un choix. Bellamy lui avait alors chuchoté à l'oreille que ça ne le dérangeait pas, avant de se risquer à l'embrasser. Les choses en étaient restées là et ils avaient continué à agir en amis comme si de rien n'était, même si Clarke remarquait les regards plein d'intérêt qu'il lui lançait régulièrement. 

Et puis, Clarke avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et demandé à Harper, d’un air faussement désintéressé, quand elle organiserait de nouveau une soirée avec la belle brune aperçue plus tôt. Ca lui avait coûté un peu de courage et de rouge aux joues, comme celle-ci avait insisté pour savoir pourquoi, mais elle avait obtenu ce qu’elle voulait : revoir Lexa le samedi soir suivant. La brune ne mit que quelques minutes de flirt supplémentaire à lui demander son numéro et finit par lui confirmer que l’intérêt était partagé en l’invitant à sortir - à deux, cette fois. Elles s'étaient donc mises ensemble même si elles gardaient leur relation secrète pour l'instant et la blonde, quelques heures avant la grosse fête de fin d’exams que ses amis avaient prévu d'organiser chez les Blake et à laquelle Lexa était invitée, s'était décidée à mettre les choses au clair en ce qui concernait son attirance indéniable pour le grand brun. Lexa, compréhensive, l'avait rassurée sur ce qu'elle recherchait et acceptait sa décision, se sentant trop attachée à elle pour risquer de la perdre par son égoïsme. 

« Egoïsme », n'avait cessé de se répéter Clarke pendant les premiers jours ; c'était le terme exact que sa copine avait employé en faisant référence à elle-même, mais la blonde avait plutôt l'impression que c'était à elle qu'il s'appliquait le mieux. Elle obtenait le beurre et l'argent du beurre, en faisant de ce qui se passait entre Lexa et elle une relation libre avant même d’avoir pris le temps de se connaître.

Lui continuait d'entretenir quelques relations en pointillés et sans grande importance avec d'autres filles et, si Lexa avait bien sûr le droit d'en faire de même, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir très envie. D'ordinaire un peu volage, « le commandant Lexa », comme l'appelait quelquefois Clarke pour plaisanter sur son autorité naturelle, n'éprouvait plus le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ; elle avait vraiment craqué pour cette petite blonde à l'esprit bien trempé. Et si le fait d'être impliquée dans ce genre de trio ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, elle était au moins contente pour Clarke, qui semblait s'y épanouir.  
Tout ce qu'elle demandait était de ne pas sentir sur elle l'odeur d'un autre lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir et, si elle aurait aussi accepté que Clarke ne se contente pas d'un seul autre prétendant, elle se sentait rassurée qu'il n'y ait que Bellamy dans la course. Elle appréciait la franchise de Clarke qui répondait à toutes ses questions sur leur relation, et se doutait que, si elle le demandait, elle pourrait même connaître des détails de leur vie intime. Mais elle s'en souciait peu, et se contentait de profiter de sa copine autant que possible. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ménage à trois, étant donné que seule Clarke était partagée, mais ils s'accordaient bien ensemble, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Pour résumer leur vie ensemble, ils auraient pu dire que Clarke était polyamoureuse, Lexa exceptionnellement exclusive, et Bellamy libertin, les deux autres gravitant autour de Clarke. Pour le moment, ils n’éprouvaient pas le besoin de partager ça avec qui que ce fût ; c'était leur petit secret, ce qui les liait étroitement.


	2. You make me so hot

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop

Clarke monta le son de son baladeur au moment du refrain.

You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop

En ce moment, elle adorait cette chanson, et ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Ah, si, peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait tellement de choses avec Bellamy... Elle avait tourné dans un couloir de l'université et avait aperçu l'intéressé quelques mètres plus loin, en grande discussion avec un groupe de filles. Elle le regarda avec tendresse prendre son attitude naturelle de charmeur. Son rire sonore s'entendait de loin, et faisait toujours quelque chose à Clarke. Ça, ou le sourire qui creusait ses fossettes et plissait ses yeux allumeurs. 

You're so fabulous, criait Avril Lavigne dans ses écouteurs.

Oui, tu es fabuleux, se répéta-t-elle mentalement, adossée à son casier, en se promettant de ne pas le laisser partir en cours avant de l'avoir attiré dans un coin. Les paroles de Hot semblaient faire écho à leur propre situation de jeunes bourrés d’hormones, toujours prêts à se sauter dessus. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la même université, après que Bellamy a repris des études supérieures, il leur arrivait souvent de s'écarter de la foule des étudiants pour aller s'embrasser dans un endroit plus tranquille. Entre eux, l'ambiance était électrique, et c'était à qui surprendrait l'autre au détour d'un couloir.   
Aujourd'hui, ce fut elle.

Elle s'était glissée discrètement au milieu de la foule de gens qui se préparaient à aller en salle de classe, et avait attendu quelques secondes seulement que Bellamy brise le cercle de ses admiratrices pour se diriger vers la sienne à la sonnerie. Il portait sa casquette fétiche, la violette avec le nom d'un de ses personnages de série préférés, celle-là même avec laquelle Clarke le trouvait sans se l'avouer complètement craquant. Lorsqu'il s'écarta du gros de la masse des étudiants, elle se précipita à sa gauche, et le tira par le bord du tee-shirt vers une porte dont elle savait qu'elle menait à un petit placard vide rarement fermé. Bingo, il était ouvert aujourd'hui. Bellamy eut à peine le temps de se laisser entraîner avec un sourire amusé en reconnaissant sa princesse avant que celle-ci l'attrape par la nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion alors que la chanson continuait de tourner en boucle dans les oreilles de Clarke et disait, à ce moment précis : « I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around ». 

Elle partit d'un petit rire entre les lèvres de Bellamy, et celui-ci ne fit qu'en renforcer davantage le baiser, la saisissant dans ses bras larges pour l'appuyer un peu plus contre le mur. Ils ne se rappelaient plus s'ils avaient correctement fermé la porte, mais ils s'en fichaient. Clarke gratouilla l'arrière de la nuque du brun, là où ses bouclettes s'enroulaient entre ses doigts, et ils se séparèrent enfin. Ils reprirent leur souffle les yeux brillants, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir rauque en le voyant, tout ébouriffé, descendre mordiller sa nuque avec un air espiègle. Elle lui ôta sa casquette pour la poser de travers sur sa propre tête, et glissa ses mains sur son large dos courbé. 

You're so good to meee, babyyy

C'était comme si la chanson sous-titrait ce genre de moments à eux, dissimulés dans un recoin de l'université. Mais lorsque Clarke sentit qu'il commençait à passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt, elle enleva ses écouteurs et lui fit doucement relever la tête vers elle.

« Pas maintenant, on va être en retard » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter, mais le début des cours avait déjà sonné depuis... combien de minutes, déjà ? Il plongea ses yeux noirs de désir dans les siens et elle oublia momentanément ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il l'embrassa alors sans prévenir, glissant sa langue contre la sienne et caressant toujours du bout des doigts sa hanche mise à nu. Et puis il s'arrêta bien vite, trop vite, et lui chuchota à l'oreille un rapide « à tout à l'heure, princesse », avant de s'éclipser en emportant sa casquette. 

Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et sa surprise laissa bientôt place à un sourire coquin devant la place vide qu'il venait de laisser. Elle arrangea rapidement ses habits et ses cheveux, et sortit à son tour du placard en l'éteignant au passage.

Ils faisaient toujours bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'ils restaient ensemble comme ça car la tension qui régnait entre eux était trop visible, et Bellamy était trop courtisé par les célibataires du campus pour qu’ils se permettent de se fréquenter en public sans déclencher une foule de rumeurs. Ils trouvaient l'idée d'avoir une relation secrète et plutôt poussée entre les murs de leur école excitante, et aimaient jouer à ce petit jeu de cache-cache. Bellamy avait une réputation de tombeur volage, et s'afficher avec l'une des plus belles filles de l'école, qui était admirée sans vraie raison par une bonne partie des étudiants, provoquerait sans doute un gros remue-ménage entre les groupies, les prétendants de Clarke, et ceux qui aimaient les ragots. Et puis, Clarke aimait garder leur petit secret, qu'ils ne partageaient qu'avec une seule autre personne sur cette Terre. 

C'est pourquoi Clarke fut surprise lorsque, au milieu de sa pause de midi avant son cours de chimie, elle se sentit tirée en arrière dans un mouvement familier. Elle était dehors, un peu à l'écart du grand bâtiment de l'école, et nombreux étaient les étudiants qui étaient en train de manger sur les tables non loin. Elle se retourna et suivit rapidement son grand brun derrière un pan de mur qui ne les dissimulait que partiellement, et fut accueillie par un baiser brûlant. Elle pressa son bassin contre le sien quand il l'y invita en passant un bras au creux de ses reins, et attendit qu'ils se séparent pour lui demander d'une voix sensuelle :

« Alors, Bellamy Blake, que faites-vous de votre réputation ? »

Il lui sourit avec ce regard malin irrésistible et effleura ses lèvres avec son pouce. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, elle sentait comme des petite picotements électriques sur le bout de ses lèvres sensibles, et ça n'y manqua pas. Elle détailla son visage mat, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres si douces et désirables, et il la laissa faire quelques instants d'un air amusé avant de répondre :

« Je n'ai pas pu résister. Une jolie blonde à découvert, au milieu du campus, avec une attitude aussi provocante...

\- Je ne faisais que marcher ! » dit-elle en partant dans un éclat de rire.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il adorait son rire cristallin - pour la millième fois au moins. Elle reprit, d'un ton légèrement provoquant :

« C'est ce que tu leur dit, à toutes ? »

Elle faisait référence aux nombreuses filles qui partageaient son lit, à l'occasion. Il appréhendait toujours un peu les moments où elle abordait le sujet délicat de ses aventures, même si elle lui avait assuré plus d'une fois que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Mais elle continua, enjôleuse :

« Parce que ça marche bien, on dirait... »

Et elle s'approcha une fois de plus pour l'embrasser. Il répondit avec fougue, quelque part soulagé que Clarke n'ait toujours pas changé d'avis au sujet de son exclusivité, et d'autant plus mordu d'elle. Il avait vraiment un truc, avec cette fille. Il ne se l'avouait que rarement, lorsqu'il était avec elle surtout, et qu'elle lui faisait tourner la tête comme ce midi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment poursuivi de relation aussi longue et avec autant d'envie avec qui que ce fût d'autre auparavant, et elle le comblait sur de nombreux plans. 

Ce qui, curieusement, les poussait l'un vers l'autre, était justement cette liberté qu'ils s'étaient donnée, et le détachement dont ils faisaient preuve très souvent. Ils n'étaient jamais complètement sûrs de s'être attaché l'autre, et ne pas le considérer comme un acquis entretenait cette relation de constante séduction qu'ils adoraient. C'était un jeu, se disaient-ils tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus sérieux mais d'indéfinissable dans leurs caresses impatientes. Et Bellamy le sentait bien, tout ça, lorsqu'il embrassait Clarke avec un désir grandissant.

Il la repoussa légèrement dans le coin du mur frais, chose qu'il adorait faire malgré sa résistance latente. Ils aimaient tous les deux avoir la prise sur l'autre, et il leur était arrivé quelquefois de lutter pendant des heures dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre pour déterminer lequel aurait le dessus, que ce soit pour une partie de Mario kart, de chatouilles, ou d'un jeu beaucoup moins innocent. Cette fois, elle se laissa faire et il posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Mais elle ne chercha pas à se dérober sous ses caresses paresseuses le long de son ventre, ni lorsqu'il commença à suçoter un point précis entre son épaule et sa nuque dont il savait qu'il était son point faible ; elle retint un petit cri alors qu'il commençait à laisser une marque, et était partagée entre l'envie de se dégager et de l'obliger à continuer tout à la fois. Cet endroit pas plus grand que la taille exacte de la bouche de Bellamy la rendait dingue, et celui-ci ne se privait pas d'utiliser cet atout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ; la faire taire, la faire gémir, l'immobiliser ou la faire se tortiller lorsqu'elle refusait de se laisser aller à cette faiblesse.

Cette fois, comme il l'avait prévu, elle se figea, frémissante, en se plaquant d'elle-même contre la paroi dure dans son dos. Il commençait à la connaître par cœur...


	3. Après le film - Bellarke

« Et toi, comment t'as trouvé le film ? »

Bellamy tiqua en entendant son prénom, et jeta un œil à sa jolie passagère, qui attendait sa réponse. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il l'écoutait distraitement parler avec passion du film dont ils sortaient, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait progressivement perdu le fil de ce qu'elle disait pour se concentrer sur sa voix surexcitée. Il adorait l'écouter parler comme ça, juste parler, sans qu'elle éprouve le besoin de s'entendre répondre autrement que par des hochements de tête ou des « mmh » évasifs qui indiquaient qu'il suivait. 

« Tu ne suivais pas, hein ?

\- Si, si...

\- Tu parles ! Ça fait dix minutes que je parle toute seule, hein ? »

Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et il comprit qu'elle était amusée par son absence de concentration.

« Tu pensais à quoi, alors ?

\- A toi, répondit spontanément Bellamy en passant une autre vitesse.

\- Menteur, répondit-elle en croisant les bras d'un air faussement boudeur, mais toujours avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est vrai ! J'écoutais ta voix. Ça m'aide à me concentrer sur la route. Et puis, j'ai écouté ce que tu disais. Cobb n'aurait jamais dû faire ça à sa femme. Et je ne sais pas du tout s'il rêvait ou non dans la dernière scène. La toupie tournait encore... »

Elle était étonnée qu'il ait écouté au moins le début de ce qu'elle racontait, la suite n'ayant été qu'une sorte de monologue où elle exposait à voix haute toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle pensait que le héros du film était bel et bien revenu dans son monde à la fin. Ce qui la surprenait aussi était le naturel avec lequel Bellamy, d'habitude avare de compliments ou de mots gentils dénués de toute plaisanterie, lui avait avoué aimer sa voix. Enfin, avoué... Il lui avait dit qu'il l'écoutait.  _ Soit _ ... 

Elle se souvint d'une fois où il avait été agacé par le babillage incessant d'une fille derrière eux à la cafétéria. Il avait été sur le point d'aller lui « demander gentiment de la fermer » ou même de sortir de la pièce. Il était très sensible à certaines voix, et elle savait qu'il y en avait une qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'écouter. Malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, il avait refusé de lui dire laquelle, et à présent qu'elle était dans cette voiture, elle se demandait si c'était parce que c'était la sienne. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement en pensant à ces souvenirs, et se sentit vaguement soulagée qu'il garde les yeux sur la route noire, ce soir. Il la trouvait « très mignonne » lorsqu'elle rougissait, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, mais elle détestait ça - même si c'était l'une des rares choses qui le laissaient sans voix ensuite, ce qui était une sorte de petite victoire.

Clarke sentit la voiture ralentir, et elle vit que Bellamy tournait sur le bas-côté, dans un endroit désert et inconnu. Il s'engagea sur un chemin de gravier qui menait à une petite forêt, et elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Il sentait son regard peser sur lui mais garda le visage obstinément dirigé vers ce qu'il faisait, avant de s'arrêter tout à fait et de se retourner vers elle aussitôt après avoir serré le frein à main. Il avait emprunté la voiture à boîte mécanique d'Octavia, et cela lui donnait un air viril, d'actionner le levier de vitesse particulièrement dur à manier. Il s'était tourné vers elle et avait posé une main chaude sur son genou, le pressant légèrement.

« Tu veux discuter du film maintenant, ou... »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, mais elle avait parfaitement compris, partageant sa pensée. 

« Marion Cotillard était très sexy, dans ce film » ronronna-t-elle en se penchant vers lui les yeux mi-clos.

« Comme bien souvent. Mais ce n'est pas ma préférée...

\- Ah bon... »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement pour faire durer le plaisir, et entre deux baisers, Bellamy lui glissa d'une voix légèrement éraillée :

« Toi et ta foutue bisexualité...

\- Je croyais que ça te plaisait... »

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Bellamy la caressa de son pouce pour qu'elle arrête, et recommença à mordre de lui-même sa lèvre humide. 

« Évidemment... »

Sa main parcourait sa cuisse en longs cercles. Mais le levier de vitesse les gênait.

« Attends. »

Il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière côté passager et actionner la manette qui reculait le siège. Il se glissa dans l'espace qu'il avait dégagé devant Clarke et referma la portière sur lui pour continuer, à genoux, ce qu'il avait commencé. La blonde se baissa vers lui pour l'embrasser encore, mais il la fit se redresser et s'intéressa à sa poitrine derrière son tee-shirt lâche.

« Cette vue me plaît beaucoup » s'amusa Clarke en caressant le sommet de son crâne alors qu'il exerçait ses doigts sous son soutien-gorge.

Mais il était trop absorbé par la vue de son corps offert pour protester. Il glissa deux mains derrière son bassin et le fit avancer vers lui d'un coup sec et impatient. Elle portait une jupe, ce qui lui facilita la tâche lorsqu'il passa ses doigts entre ses cuisses. Elle frissonna et les resserra instinctivement, mais il les écarta avec douceur en y déposant des baisers légers. 

Bellamy était pour elle un mélange de tendresse et de fermeté contrôlée ; il la désirait passionnément mais ne voulait jamais la brusquer. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui d'un peu vieux gentleman, mais ce côté de sa personnalité, il ne le laissait voir qu'à très peu de personnes. Seuls ses amis très proches, sa sœur et elle savaient à quel point il se souciait de ses proches. Très demandé, il n'accordait réellement son attention qu'à quelques rares élus. Et en cet instant, Clarke avait réellement l'impression d'être la seule chose qu'il voulait au monde. 

Il avait commencé à la caresser à travers la paroi fine de sa culotte et elle avait enfoncé sa tête dans le siège, les yeux fermés. Il ôta bientôt ce morceau de tissu qui le dérangeait en lui faisant passer prestement les chevilles de Clarke. La sensation de son souffle chaud la fit frémir. Ses mains cherchèrent les siennes, et Bellamy laissa ses doigts entremêler les siens, n'utilisant plus que sa bouche. Avançant son entrejambe vers lui, elle se laissa aller sous ses gestes experts.

Clarke ne rentra que deux heures plus tard ce soir-là, une bouteille d'Orangina (que Bellamy lui avait achetée avant de la déposer) à la main. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait insisté pour en avoir une alors que Bellamy refaisait le plein pour éviter de se faire disputer par sa sœur. Elle n'aimait même pas tellement l'Orangina ; elle voulait seulement qu'il lui achète quelque chose à boire dont le goût marquerait son souvenir. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, et ne pensait plus qu'à ces dernières heures passées en sa compagnie, et à l'excuse qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer si jamais sa mère la surprenait en train de se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre.

  
  



End file.
